The Worst Worst Case Scenario
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: TOKKA WEEK DAY 2: WORST CASE SCENARIO- Sokka is meeting Toph's father for the first time since he and Toph had been dating. Toph's father grills Sokka with questions, some of which may be threatening to Sokka's life if he answers them wrong.


**TOKKA WEEK DAY 2- WORST CASE SCENARIO: My second Tokka week story. Because what is a worst worse case scenario than the boyfriend meeting the girlfriend's father XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Sokka, are you sure you want to do this?" Toph asked her boyfriend for the hundredth time. Sokka and Toph had been dating for about three years, but Toph never told her parents. At firt, their excuse was that they were traveling with Aang, helping to rebuild villages damaged by the war. But while they were in a nearby village, Toph got a letter from her parents- sent by Hawky, whom Sokka was overjoyed to see again. Toph's parents heard she was in the area and wanted to see her. They heard about her adventures with the Gaang. Sokka thought it was a perfect time for them to tell her parents they were dating.

"Toph, I'm sure," Sokka reassured her, "Besides, shouldn't I be the nervous one?"

"You don't know my father like I do," Toph said as they reached the door of her house. Toph knocked with the big brass knocker. A servant opened the door.

"Miss Bei Fong!" she said, "It's a delight to see you again. Your father is waiting for you in the main room." Toph thanked her and led Sokka to the main room.

"Toph!" her mother said, hugging her daughter the minute she stepped into the room.

"Nice to see you too mom," Toph said, "Can you let me go? I can't breath." Her mom took a step away from her.

"Oh, my little girl has grown up so much," her mother said with tears in her eyes. Then she saw Sokka.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Sokka," Toph said. Their was silence in the room for a while.

"Well a friend of Toph's is a friend of hours," her mom said, "Toph, come with me to the dining room. I want to hear all about you travels." Toph's mother led her out the room. Toph looked back at Sokka. He was wearing a look on his face that said, _Don't leave me alone with your father_. Toph's father had been glaring at Sokka from his seat since he stepped into the room.

"Sit down Sokka," he said, motioning to the seat across from him. Sokka sat down in the chair, uncomfortable under Mr. Bei Fong's gaze.

"So, how long have you been dating my daughter?" Mr. Bei Fong asked. Sokka cleared out his throat nervously.

"Th-Three years," he answered.

"And you're just telling us now?" Mr. Bei Fong asked.

"Well, Toph and I have been busy," Sokka said. Mr. Bei Fong glared at him and Sokka realized the words he said.

"No, no, not like that," he said quickly, "We've been helping rebuild villages damaged from the war." Mr. Bei Fong nodded.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"The Southern Water Tribe sir," Sokka answered.

"Are you a waterbender?" Mr. Bei Fong asked.

"No sir," Sokka said, "But my younger sister is. Katara."

"I've heard of your sister," Mr. Bei Fong said, nodding, "Didn't she dump the Avatar Aang for the Fire Lord Zuko?" Sokka winced at the statement.

"Well, I wouldn't say _dumped_," Sokka said, "She and Aang...broke up...because of differences. They just didn't have the same...attraction anymore. But Aang is perfectly happy. He has a new girlfriend. A Fire Nation girl named On Ji. And Aang and Katara are still really good friends." Mr. Bei Fong nodded.

"Have you had any past girlfriends?" Mr. Bei Fong asked.

"T-Two sir," Sokka answered nervously.

"Who?" Mr. Bei Fong asked.

"Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe and Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors," Sokka answered.

"So you like girls with power?" Mr. Bei Fong asked. Sokka's ice blue eyes widened at the blunt question.

"N-no sir," he said.

"So you're saying my daughter, the only metalbender in the world isn't powerful?" Mr. Bei Fong asked sternly.

"N-no sir," Sokka said, "Your daughter is powerful. She's the strongest girl I've met." Mr. Bei Fong nodded again.

"So do you have a job Sokka?" Mr. Bei Fong asked.

"Well, as I said earlier, Toph and I are helping to rebuid villages damaged in the war. But I will become chief of my tribe when my father passes away." Mr. Bei Fong nodded, stroking his chin in thought.

"One more question," Mr. Bei Fong said, "Have you slept with my daughter?" Sokka's face immediately turned tomato red.

"Um...sir, I believe that is me and Toph's business-" Sokka said nervously.

"Answer the question," Mr. Bei Fong said sternly, "Have you slept with my daughter?" Sokka cleared his throat nervously.

"Y-yes sir," he said quietly.

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Bei Fong, "I didn't hear you."

"Yes sir," Sokka said louder. Rage immediately filled Mr. Bei Fong's face. He stood up shouting "YOU DEFLOWERED MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?!"

"You're engaged!" came Toph's mother's excited squeal from the dining room. Sokka suspected that Toph must have been showing her the betrothal necklace he had carved for her. Mr. Bei Fong's face contorted in anger.

"You proposed to her?" he growled threateningly. Sokka stood up, backing away slowly. Fortunately, Toph and her mother choose that moment to come into the room.

"Honey, you must see Toph's betrothal necklace," Toph's mother said. Toph's father glanced at the necklace around his daughters neck. A green ribbonwith a blue-green pendent carved in the shape of a badger mole holding a miniature Water Tribe symbol in it's mouth.

"Isn't it the cutest?" Toph's mother said.

"Adorable," Toph's father said in a flat emotionless voice.

"We must celebrate!" Toph's mother said, "Toph, you choose the place. Anywhere you want to eat." Toph thought for a moment.

"Can we go to _The Badger Mole Cave_?" she asked.

"Of course," said her mother. Toph's mom and dad led the way out the house.

"So, I heard my dad screaming," Toph said, "How was your talk with him." Sokka said, "Let's just say it's number 2 on my list of worst case scenarios."

"What's number one?" Toph asked. Sokka wrapped an arm around her waist.

"When I almost lost you during Sozin's Comet," Sokka said. Toph punched his arm.

"Your so corny," she said, "But I guess that's why I love you."

**There's **_**The Worst Worse Case Scenario**_**. It was alot of fun to do. I love doing boyfriend/girlfriend's father talk. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
